Let Go
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: Harry has to sacrifice himself to Voldemort to save the world. But not before saying goobye to Ginny.


**Hit**

**A/N: Well, I've been writting this story about Harry and Ginny, and I needed a little break from it, just to get the juices flowing again. I don't own HP they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**:)**

** W**ind blew past my ears, numbing them to the sound around me; the burning building behind me, the cries of students fighting, and the crumbling of walls.

I clutched the Snitch tightly in one hand, and the stone in the other. Eyes closed, I took a deep breath and slipped off my invisibility cloak, pouring the silk into a puddle of cloth on the wet grass. Looking up towards the forest, I closed my eyes and took one step forward.

"HARRY!"

I turned quickly, to see her running towards me, her face set stern. Her long, red hair flowing behind her, her hands clentched in fists as her feet pounded the ground, speeding towards me. I felt the hollow place in my chest ring, filled with a vibrant echo of peace.

She came to a halt three feet away from me, breathing heavily. Her body was covered in dirt and specks of blood. A long cut ran down the side of her face, but no tears ran down her cheeks, because she was strong.

"Ginny," I breathed softly.

She didn't walk closer, she just opened her mouth, "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" She asked in a shaky voice. My heart shattered at her words, the pieces falling deep into the pit of my stomach.

"Ginny, go back." I said sternly, looking away from her eyes at her feet.

"Look at me, Harry." She whispered. I didn't listen.

"I said look at me, dammit!" she yelled, this time I lifted my eyes, to stare into her dark, warm brown eyes. Now, shinning with tears. "I asked you a question," She barked, her knees slightly shaking. I shook my head at her, "Go back, Ginny. Please," I said, my voice cracking.

She shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere until you answer me, Harry." Hearing my name roll off her tounge, made me shiver. "To finish this." I said quietly.

Ginny's shoulders fell, and she took a deep breath, then started walking towards me. But I knew, I knew if she so much as touched me, I'd never leave her side again. I'd never leave her touch, her gentle, warm arms, or her soft, kind face. I'd never want to leave her alone, never want to see her cry. But, I had to finish this, I couldn't stay with her, if I wanted her to live.

So, I backed away.

Ginny saw me move, and stopped advancing towards me. Her eyebrows burrowed, and she looked deeply into my face, searching. "Please, don't go." She whispered, and stretched out her hand, fingers reaching towards me.

It took all my will power, not to lean into her hand, grasp her fingers with mine and never let go again. Her face stayed strong, no tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't," I said, looking away from her. I turned my back on her, again.

Taking another step forward, I could feel her staring into my back, but I kept walking. Then, I took off sprinting.

The faster I got away from her, the easier it would be, to..die.

Reaching the mouth of the forest, I stopped. Panting, I slowly took another step, but something stopped me in my tracks.

Arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and a face was burrowed into my back between my shoulder blades. Hands clenched the front of my shirt, holding me close.

"Harry please," Ginny whispered into my back, her body shaking with sobs now. Slamming my eyes shut and dropped the Snitch and the stone, and grabbed her hands, holding them tightly.

I turned my face towards the forest, knowing what was waiting for me.

Her arms constricted, holding her body closer to mine. I kept shutting out the warmth, closing off my mind to her. "Ginny, stop." I said through clenched teeth. She shook her head, "I won't let you go, I can't." She cried into my back.

"I can't Harry, I can't let go." She sobbed.

And it snapped. Something deep inside my stomach, broke in two. Like a tight wire was snipped. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks, falling onto the ground. I released her hands, and turned in her grip.

Ginny looked up at me now, her face wet. "Harry?" She whispered.

I lowered my face, and burried myself into her neck and shoulder, then wrapped my arms tightly around her, and breathed deeply.

I wanted to stay with her, to play Quidditch with her; I wanted to hold her hand always, and kiss her face and soft lips, I wanted to be with her forever, raise children with her, grow old with her. I wanted to stay, right here, in her arms. Forever.

Ginny held me close, sobbing. "Harry don't leave me," she sobbed, pressing her face into the side of my head. "You don't have to do this alone, we can fight together." She whispered, and I wanted so badly to follow her orders, and listen to her words. But I couldn't, I had to do this alone.

Pulling my face up, I looked into her brown eyes, and smiled softly at her. "I'm never alone, Ginny." I whispered, then pressed my dry, cracked lips onto her soft, pink ones.

Ginny kissed me back, but the fire and passion she once had, was replaced with a need that made this kiss, the last one, fill the hole in my chest. Her tears wetted my cheek as we kissed, and I smiled on her lips, "I won't ever leave you, I'll be right here, beside you, don't worry." I kissed her forehead, and took one last breath of her flowery sent, then unwrapped my arms.

"Harry," but she let me go, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, and backed away, covering her mouth. She had stopped crying. "You can do this," she said, bitting her lip. "I always knew you were destened for greatness." She smiled at me, "I love you," she whispered.

I picked up the stone and the Snitch, and smiled at her, "I'll always love you." I took one last look at her, and turned back to face the forest.

"Good luck." she called.

I closed my eyes, and walked into the forest.

"Good-bye."

**A/N: How was it? Not to bad, right? Awesome! **


End file.
